chained passion
by booya king
Summary: how rin and len found love in there life crap sumary but read and be amazed hahaha


Chained passion

Chapter 1

"Wake up" I said, my sister groaned as she rose from whatever peaceful dream she had and whined "oh five more minutes bro", "nope we've got school today and its half eight now" I replied. "WHAT?" she jumped up out of bed and started getting ready, I ran out the door blushing to start breakfast for her (being the caring brother I am) so she could eat quickly. When she was dressed and washed she ran down the stairs gulped down the orange juice, picked up a piece of toast and half dragged me to the door, she put on her shoes-as did I- and yet again dragged me out the door and down the street.

"We are _so_ late" she said as we ran down the oh so familiar corridors of terry bridge secondary school "you think?" I said sarcastically. When we got to our first lesson we braced ourselves for the horror that is our maths teacher kaito sensei, we opened the door and almost immediately we heard "nice of you to join us Miss Kagamine, oh what's this Mr Kagamine you as well? tsk tsk tsk" he shouted loudly as if to point out to the whole class that we were late "sorry sir" we said in unison "I hope so" he said we took our seats next to each other (like all our other classes)and got out our pencils,rulers,books and calculators. After class we were walking to our next when my friend Jonathon walked up to me and grinned "teach is a real stiffler aint he Len?" "Aye you bet he is" I replied, "I'm here too you know" my sister said annoyance in clear in her tone "oh sorry didn't see you, sorry rin" a "humph" was his only answer. The rest of the day past without incident, accept that the French teacher caught me cheating on the test, (I'm not perfect you know) I got a detention and my test ripped up for my efforts.

Me and rin were walking home when she stopped outside a shop window, it was a bride and groom shop she stared at a dress with lots of ruffles, flowers and a hefty price tag "that's a bit too much don't you think?" I questioned "you big brother have just won understatement of the year award" she feigned congratulation and clapped to add to the act. "No I just meant you wouldn't look good in it" I said "what do you mean me?" she asked "nothing" I replied wondering why I said it as well

Since we live on our own (I'm fourteen and so is my sister, our neighbours are kind and haven't told the police) we have to work for food so we have part time jobs, I work at a store stacking shelves and my sister works at the same store working the till, its minimum wage but we manage to pull through somehow." Sis what do you want for tea tonight?" I asked at the end of our shifts "what's in the cupboard?" she replied I sighed and said "instant noodles and brown bread"

When we got home I boiled the kettle and rin got out the noodles and bread, when the water was boiled I poured it into the cups and set them on the table. We began to eat and I thought about what id said earlier in front of the shop, my thoughts were interrupted by rin asking "what are you doing", during my thinking I had absently put one hand on my head and the other on rin's lap for some reason I quickly retracted my hand and stuttered "s sorry I was thinking about something" "are you ok, you've been acting strange ever since we talked in front of that shop" "yeah I'm ok" although I'm not completely sure I think my heart just raced for a second there.

I went into my room and started on my maths homework; rin came into my room and asked "could you help me, kaito sensei must have really wanted me to pay for being late". I agreed with her because strangely he had given me two pieces of extra work just to say you never mess with my class and you never mess with the timetable. I worked through the extra homework slowly, not because it was hard but because there was a thick atmosphere in the room. You could have cut it with a knife if you tried. "Ah done" I said as I collapsed on the floor shutting my eyes and sighing I peeked my eyes open to see my sister doing a similar action, she stretched her arms over her head and shut her eyes tight 'what curves she's turning into a beautiful young woman' I thought wait what why should I think of my sister like that. I mentally smacked myself to clear my head and thought of something else' I wonder what the matter with me today, I can't seem to think clearly. Ah well probably just school and work, dam I need a holiday, somewhere warm with a beach and maybe a decent restaurant. My train of thought was interrupted by rin waving a hand in front of my face and saying "are you the king of daydreams or what" my mind now clear I replied "no I just thinking that I need a holiday". She sighed "we don't have enough money but yes a holiday would be nice about now" she helped me up and we returned downstairs to read one of the many books that have piled up over the two years we had spent in this house together. An hour later we put down our books and returned to our rooms for sleep.

I awoke the next morning feeling cold, I looked around and saw that the window had been left open all night, I tried to stand but found myself extremely dizzy I fell to the floor and lost consciousness. I awoke in my bed with a rather worried rin looking at me "what happened" I asked "shhh you've got a fever I came in your room wondering why you didn't wake me up and saw you lying on the floor panting. I put you back to bed and called the school saying that we both had fevers" "um ok" was my only answer.


End file.
